


Не по инструкции

by AlyonaSL



Category: House M.D., Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Massage, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: кое-кому в музее снова понадобился совет доктора





	Не по инструкции

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел к драбблу ["Диагностика"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12750924) и немножко к [ "Закрывайте двери" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751851)
> 
> Предупреждения: встречается медицинская терминология. И во избежание запутывания читателей автор пользуется европейской системой мер и весов.
> 
> Также у текста образовалось продолжение - драббл из хеллоуинского челленджа по теме ["Безумные доктора"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092242).

На смуглой спине, прямо над левой лопаткой, чётко виднелись две маленькие тёмные родинки.

— Мне говорили — знак сына Солнца, — объяснил Акменра, когда Ларри разглядел их в первый раз. Ларри тогда улыбнулся и поцеловал этот знак, прихватывая губами кожу. А сейчас подумал — почему бы ему снова не сделать то же самое?..

— Эй, — раздался в ответ смешок, — это разве по инструкции?

— Нет, — честно ответил Ларри. — Это моя личная инициатива. А ты лежи и не вертись, потому что вертеться — точно не по инструкции.

 

***

 

Инструкцию им оставил тот самый мрачный доктор, которого Ларри вначале невзлюбил до зубовного скрежета. Как можно вообще быть диагностом от бога — и одновременно такой противной грубой личностью, не имеющей никакого понятия о такте? Доктор тогда припёрся к ним в музей на ночную программу вместе со своим приятелем. Но когда Ак прямо в разгаре действа рухнул в обморок — доктор забыл и о программе, и о приятеле. И здорово помог, хоть и хамил в процессе. А когда уходил — отвёл Ларри в сторону и сказал:

— Мобильник есть? Запиши телефон. На всякий случай.

И когда случай опять наступил — Ларри понял, что засунет свою оскорблённую гордость куда подальше и позвонит.

Таким образом этот самый доктор — Хаус, кажется? — пару дней назад снова появился в музее ночью. Он развалился в кресле в комнате охраны и строго смотрел на Ларри и Акменра, сидящих на диване напротив.

— Значит, симптомы повторяются? Любопытно. Гемоглобин, как я вижу, вы подняли, режим сна и бодрствования наладили... — Хаус резко поднял руку, когда Ларри попытался возразить. — Я уже всё понял про ваши магические скрижали и мумий, оживающих по ночам! — Он придвинулся ближе вместе с креслом и легонько ткнул Акменра в живот. — Подумаешь, днём спит — ночью работает, да таких пол-Нью-Йорка минимум. Но теперь я хочу проверить вот что.

Хаус выудил из кармана большой пластиковый пакет-майку и безмен:

— Дай-ка мне своё ведро.

Акменра поморгал, соображая, чего от него хотят, потом стащил с головы дешрет и протянул доктору. Тот аккуратно уложил корону в пакет, подцепил ручки безменом и прищурился, глядя на шкалу:

— Три кило с хвостиком. Однако! Три кило одно грёбаное ведрище!

Ларри хотел что-то сказать, но Хаус резко оборвал его:

— Ты сам попробуй положить себе на голову три кило и побегать... каждый день! Или каждую ночь. Так, теперь ошейник и плащ!

Ускх потянул почти на пять килограммов, плащ — на полтора.

— И на каждой руке небось по полкилишку, — Хаус посмотрел на браслеты. — Итого почти одиннадцать кило! Да вы обалдели. А амортизация...

Он наклонился к ногам Акменра и бесцеремонно задрал край схенти:

— Ровная подошва без каблука, и ни намёка на супинатор. Ты вот в этом... постоянно ходишь?

— С детства, — Ак смущённо подобрал ноги в сандалиях.

— О, господи, — закатил глаза Хаус. — Кошмар ортопеда.

— Есть ещё кроссовки для улицы, — вмешался Ларри.

— И как часто он бывает на этой улице? А в помещении постоянно в этом! Тебе сколько лет?

Акменра не сразу понял, что это его спрашивают:

— Двадцать один...

— Он же ещё растёт! — напустился Хаус на Ларри. — Парни до двадцати пяти лет растут! И не надо мне снова про вашу скрижаль, — он вновь поднял руку, заметив, что Ларри открыл рот. — Ночью, когда он живой — весь организм живой. И функционирует как ему положено, со всеми соответствующими процессами, в том числе процессом роста! А какой рост может быть при таком нагруженном позвоночнике и зажатых мышцах? Постоянно лишних одиннадцать кило на голове и плечевом поясе, и никакой амортизации. Как вы только до вертебро-базилярной недостаточности не доигрались!

— Но традиции... — начал Акменра. Хаус саркастически рассмеялся:

— Помимо традиций голова должна быть! И если не будет головы — позвоночник скоро в трусы провалится; или что там у тебя вместо них?

Акменра отвернулся и покраснел. Ларри тоже.

— Значит, слушайте, — Хаус не обращал внимания ни на чьё смущение. — Первое: когда нет ночных программ — все эти цацки оставлять в витрине. Вместо них — обычную футболку, человеческие джинсы — не в обтяжку и не на тазовых костях! — и кроссовки с супинатором.

— С чем?

— Он тебе потом объяснит, — Хаус кивнул на Ларри. — Дальше: на ночь, то есть тьфу, на день, в этот твой саркофаг — ортопедическую подушку. Под шею. Можно эту... транспортную: полукруглые такие продаются, в виде всяких зверей дурацких. И третье — массаж спины, — Хаус уставился на Ларри так, что тому стало не по себе. — Умеешь?

— Если честно... нет.

— Напишу инструкцию, — отрезал Хаус. — Научишься.

***

 

К подобным вещам Ларри было не привыкать: помнится, его самая первая инструкция в этом музее занимала пять страниц. Но она, как сейчас казалось, была не в пример легче! Заприте львов, киньте кость тираннозавру — ерунда же? А тут...

Хаус говорил что-то про массажное масло — «чтобы лучше скользило». При этих словах он недвусмысленно усмехался и добавлял:

— Не вздумайте использовать вместо масла вашу смазку. Она у вас наверняка есть, я знаю, но на водной основе не подойдёт. Или у вас не на водной? Вы резинками не пользуетесь?

Ларри краснел и терял дар речи: с одной стороны, ему с детства вбили в голову, что врачей не стесняются, но с другой стороны — это уже было... как-то слишком.

Хаус вообще заявил потом:

— Массаж — как секс: основное напряжение достаётся подающему. А принимающий лежит себе и в определённые моменты стонет от удовольствия!

Ларри хотел спросить доктора, известна ли ему поза «активный пассив», но не стал. Это доктор может хамить, а он, Ларри Дэйли, человек культурный.

В итоге массажное масло, несмотря на предписания, решили не использовать.

— Пусть будет меньше посреднических сущностей, — сказал Ак таким голосом, что не поймёшь — серьёзно он или прикалывается. — Только твои руки и моя спина. Так лучше.

А сейчас Ларри покосился одним глазом в инструкцию и вспомнил, как Хаус говорил про напряжение мышц шеи:

— Это называется «королевский зажим». Знаете, почему? Потому что королевские особы должны всегда ходить с гордо поднятой головой, ни на минуту не расслабляясь перед подданными!..

Ларри тогда хмыкнул про себя и тут же переименовал этот зажим в фараонский. Потому что Ак ещё когда рассказывал: да, нельзя. Ни согнуться, ни понуриться, ни как-то ещё опустить голову. Тебе больно, страшно, тяжело — всё равно, плечи развернул, подбородок вверх и так ходишь постоянно. Нигде, ни перед кем правитель не имеет права показать свою слабость и вообще любые свои эмоции.

Как они вдвоём выковыривали это из бедной фараонской головы — отдельная история: о-о-о, у Ларри до сих пор глаз дёргается. Но ничего, вроде справились, слава всем богам.

Тем не менее «фараонский зажим» наверняка имеет место быть. И с него надо начинать.

Ларри провёл ладонями по напряжённой шее Акменра. Хаус говорил — вначале поглаживания! Любой массаж начинается с поглаживаний! Руки пошли вверх, к затылку, и пальцы против воли зарылись в спутанные тёмные волосы. Из-за чёртова ведра, как Хаус называет дешрет, Ларри не так часто мог это делать: по крайней мере, куда реже, чем хотелось бы.

— Ак, — сказал он вполголоса. Потом наклонился и поцеловал основание шеи — там, где трогательно, по-подростковому выпирал первый позвонок.

— М-м-м, — сказал Акменра. — Это тоже по инструкции?

Ларри подумал, что если бы он всё делал по инструкции... В той, первой, точно не было ни слова о том, что можно и нужно трогать экспонат руками. А тем более зарываться пальцами и носом ему в волосы и целовать сперва в шею, а потом — снова туда, где над левой лопаткой отчётливо виднелся знак сына Солнца.

Почему-то от этого знака Ларри который год делалось не по себе. Вроде бы, чего такого — две родинки. У самого Ларри их куча. Но вот... Он их как видел, так и вспоминал, что Аку настоящего солнца больше никогда не видать.

Ларри поморгал, вздохнул и припомнил, как Хаус, узнав об этом, рассказывал про какую-то «солярную депривацию», ультрафиолетовые лампы и витамин Д. Если бы всё было так просто!..

Как бы всё-таки заставить себя вернуться к чёртовой инструкции, оставленной чёртовым доктором? Разминания, рубления, отведение плеч назад... Руки бездумно и беспорядочно скользили по спине Акменра, точно нащупывая места, где было напряжено, зажато, сковано. И Ларри вправду ощущал, как под этими движениями скованность уходит, мышцы расслабляются, кожа теплеет, и дыхание становится более... спокойным?

Нет, вот тут как раз что-то не то.

— Ак? Тебе плохо?

— Мне что-то очень хорошо-о-о, — послышалось в ответ. — Кстати, знаешь, и правда легче становится спине. Словно груз какой-то сняли. Свободнее стало! Но...

— Но? — переспросил Ларри.

— Ничего, ничего. Я пока понаблюдаю. Ты продолжай.

Что там было дальше? «Надавливания... движения ребром ладони... поколачивания...» Господи, с ума сойти.

Ак действительно как-то странно дышал. И чем явственнее расслаблялась спина, тем тяжелее становилось дыхание.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Ларри. Ак поёрзал на животе и дёрнул плечами. Родинки над лопаткой шевельнулись: Ларри проклял всё и подался вперёд, чтобы снова поймать их губами.

И застыл так. Ненадолго. Двигаться не хотелось.

— Хранитель Бруклина, — сказал Акменра, умудряясь одновременно задыхаться и посмеиваться, — во-первых, ты на мне лежишь: это точно по инструкции? Во-вторых, пряжка твоего ремня давит мне на поясницу. И в-третьих, кажется, доктор был прав: у тебя после массажа ощущается определённое напряжение, которое давит мне... пониже поясницы!

Ларри растерянно приподнялся; Ак воспользовался моментом и перекатился на спину.

— Уф, погляди-ка, и у меня тоже что-то странное: всё напряжение со спины перешло вот сюда...

Короткое нижнее схенти — единственная одежда! — слетело с бёдер, и Ларри увидел торчащее напряжение во всей красе.

А потом наклонился и обхватил ртом открытую влажную головку.

— А-а-а, — выдохнул Акменра и вцепился Ларри в волосы.

Он вздрагивал, постанывал, приподнимал бёдра и что-то бормотал на своём языке; Ларри уже не вслушивался, пока ещё пытаясь вспомнить инструкцию. Там было что-то про расслабление поясничного отдела, и Ларри обеими руками вцепился в этот отдел, а губы скользили по стволу, член упирался в горло, Ларри задыхался от возбуждения и невольно сглатывал. Потом он начал помогать себе одной рукой, а вторая соскользнула с поясничного отдела вниз, и пальцы пошли не по инструкции, а по ситуации.

— Шка-аф, — прошептал Акменра.

Да, точно. Старый каталожный шкаф, правый нижний ящик, картонный футляр от зубной пасты: тюбик со смазкой.

Чтобы лучше скользило: так, кажется, говорилось в инструкции?

Ак успел опять перевернуться — снова как положено, спиной вверх, только подушка переместилась под бёдра. Но сперва — ещё ладонями по спине, по отведённым лопаткам, по горячей взмокшей коже. А дальше руки делали всё по памяти, безо всяких дурацких инструкций: смазку на пальцы — растяжка — помочь вхождению. И остановиться, дать привыкнуть: хотя казалось бы, за столько лет уже! Но всё равно: ощутить, прислушаться, а руки в это время снова проходят по спине, сжимают плечи, притягивают ближе. И потом медленно, неторопливо начать двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь, чувствуя ответные стоны, слыша жаркое дыхание, закрывая глаза — а дальше накатывает одновременно и дрожь на пике возбуждения, и темнота перед глазами, и хриплый полувыдох-полустон, и потом — чувство безумной лёгкости, словно все мышечные зажимы в теле отпустило в одно мгновение.

Ларри не сразу пришёл в себя, а когда хотел подняться — услышал:

— Не-не-не... полежи ещё так? Надо будет потом... вписать это в инструкцию.

***

 

Акменра налетел на Хауса прямо в холле музея, на первом этаже.

— О, доктор, анх-уджа-се... тьфу! Добрый вечер, в смысле.

— Вот пока ты не начал по-своему — я тебя и не узнал, — усмехнулся Хаус. — Кроссовки, кстати, классные. Джинсы тоже одобряю. А ведрище где?

— В витрине, как и было прописано.

— Молодцы! Подушку завели? Для шеи?

— Конечно, — Акменра отвёл глаза и подозрительно хмыкнул.

— А массаж? Получается? Только не ври!

— Лекарям не врут, — сказал Акменра своим любимым тоном «я-правитель-земли-моих-предков». — Массаж — да, мы стараемся. Только...

— Только что?

— Как бы это сказать? Начинаем всегда, как предписано, а вот заканчиваем чаще всего... не по инструкции.

Хаус открыл рот, чтобы съязвить на эту тему, но тут с боковой лестницы послышалось:

— Акменра, ты здесь? Тебя Лоуренс искал!

— Бегу, — фараон развернулся на пятках и унёсся, даже не попрощавшись с доктором.

А доктор покачал головой и подумал: делая свои назначения, он теоретически предполагал и такое развитие событий. Оно, в общем, тоже неплохо, а то и получше того, что написано в инструкции. И значит, можно снова себе сказать, что всё в порядке, и его как диагноста и прогнозиста ещё рано списывать в утиль.


End file.
